


Cold Winter Nights

by I_am_the_Queen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker ficlet, Cas with Borrowed Grace (mostly), Destiel Fluff, Do It For The Warmth, M/M, This is really fucking short I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_the_Queen/pseuds/I_am_the_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bunker tends to get cold at night, and since Cas is running on borrowed grace, both he and Dean are feeling it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Winter Nights

Dean Winchester used to hate winter nights in the bunker. For whatever reason, the building’s heater didn’t seem effective, and warmth never passed under the first layer of skin. Getting to sleep was miserable.

Castiel found he had the same problem when he first moved into the bunker, too -- back when he was running on borrowed grace. He could never get quite warm enough when he retired to his bedroom. One night this problem brought Castiel to Dean’s door. He knocked, and Dean told him to come in, but he just stood awkwardly in the doorway and explained his dilemma. Dean was quiet for a moment as he considered how reckless it would be to voice the solution that had popped into his head.

“You could share with me, if you like.” he ended up blurting.

“Pardon?”

Thankfully, it was too dark for Cas to see Dean’s blush. “I- well, I mean, I’m always cold too, but maybe our combined body heat could warm us both up?” Though he meant it as a statement, his voice pitched up nervously at the end, making it sound more like a question. Castiel thought for a few seconds before wordlessly stepping inside the room and closing the door behind him. He shuffled over to the end of the bed before asking Dean which side he’d like for him to be on.

“Uh, the left, I guess. Your right.”

Castiel walked moved to the proper side and stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers, proceeding to get under the covers.

That night they kept to their own sides of the bed. A few days later, when Castiel came to Dean’s door again, they again kept a respectable distance. But, as Castiel’s visits became more frequent, they moved closer together, until eventually their sleeping in the same bed was a given, and they slept spooning in the middle. About a month after the spooning started, goodnight kisses found their way into the nightly routine, and maybe a little more than just kissing not long after that. Needless to say, the problem of heat was very certainly solved.

Dean Winchester loves winter nights in the bunker.

**Author's Note:**

> I love how in fics like these Sam's just totally forgotten. He's managing with a heated blanket. He's smart.


End file.
